The present invention relates to a refrigerated merchandiser, and more particularly, to a refrigerated merchandiser that includes zone cooling areas within a product display area.
Refrigerated merchandisers generally include a case defining a product display area for supporting and displaying food products to be visible and accessible through an opening in the front of the case. Refrigerated merchandisers are generally used in retail food store applications such as grocery or convenient stores or other locations where food product is displayed in a refrigerated condition. Some refrigerated merchandisers include doors to enclose the product display area of the case and reduce the amount of cold air released into the surrounding environment. The doors typically include one or more glass panels that allow a consumer to view the food products stored inside the case. Other merchandisers do not have doors, but utilize one or more air curtains directed across the product display area to separate the refrigerated environment of the product display area from the ambient environment surrounding the merchandiser.
Refrigerated merchandisers also typically include one or more shelves that are used to support and display the food product. The shelves extend generally horizontally from a rear wall of the refrigerated merchandiser, and are stacked vertically relative to one another within the product display area.